Qu'auraient'ils fait?
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Suite à une petite discussion avec un autre auteur Yunea, on s'est interrogé sur les réactions des Maraudeurs s'ils avaient assister à la dispute entre Remus et Harry lorsque le loup-garou veut se joindre à la chasse aux horcruxes dans "Les reliques de la mort". Comment James et Sirius auraient pris la fuite de Remus?
1. La fuite de Remus

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous? Pas trop chaud? Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Sirius et Pétunia", pas de panique c'est à l'étude..._

 _En attendant, cette fois encore, je vais faire travailler votre imagination... Voici une petite idée des réactions des maraudeurs si..._

 _Un petit délire avec Yunea. Suite à la publication d'un chapitre de sa fiction « le loup et l'étoile ». On a discuté des différences entre les films et les livres et des scènes pas forcément super bien retranscrites. Puis sur les moments qu'on a appréciés._

 _De fil en aiguille, on a parlé du moment où Remus rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils sont Square Grimmaurd à la chasse aux horcruxes dans le tome 7 parce qu'il veut fuir Tonks à cause de sa grossesse et que Harry le traite de lâche et l'enguirlande._

 _On a fini par se demander comment auraient réagi Sirius, James et Lily face à cette fuite des responsabilités qui ne ressemble pas à leur ami._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Yunea_

 _Voilà... Sur ce bonne lecture et enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Pour info : Les maraudeurs sont tous vivants, Lily aussi.

Le trio d'or n'est pas seul et tout l'ordre est toujours Square Grimmaurd.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

On venait de frapper à la porte, Harry s'approcha, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Toutes les personnes déjà présentes dans la maison s'étaient elles aussi mises en alerte… La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans son habituel grincement. Il y eut une brève vision de la place éclairée par les réverbères, puis une silhouette vêtue d'une cape se faufila dans le hall et referma la porte. Lorsque l'intrus se fut avancé d'un pas, la voix de Maugrey demanda :

\- Severus Rogue ?

L'être de poussière se dressa à l'extrémité du hall et se précipita en levant sa main morte.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué, Albus, dit une voix douce.

Le maléfice se brisa. Tout le monde s'avança.

James et Sirius passèrent devant tout le monde, comme à leur habitude, reconnaissant leur visiteur et l'étreignirent en guise de salut.

\- Quoi de neuf Lunard ? demande James.

\- Rien… heu…

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien Lunard ? Tu es sûr ?

\- O…ou…oui

\- Toi ! tu ne dis pas tout ! Allez viens, tu vas tout nous raconter ! Dit Sirius dans un sourire. Remus lança un bonjour général et avant qu'il n'ait pu respirer, ils sortirent tous les 3 dans la véranda, sous les récriminations de Molly qui disait qu'elle allait leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Ils s'assirent et les deux bruns incitèrent Remus à parler.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Lunard ?

\- Rien… vous vous inquiétez pour rien les gars…

\- Non, non, non ! Je connais cet air-là ! t'as ta tête des mauvais jours !

Le loup-garou soupira bruyamment… Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Devait-il leur dire ? Il se sentait tellement mal… peut-être cela le soulagerait-il… Il serra les poings et lâcha sa bombe. Il expliqua qu'il avait été voir Dumbledore pour demander à partir chez les loups garous comme infiltré. Il fut interrompu par une douleur cuisante sur sa joue. Une minute plus tard, il était soulevé par le col et balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva difficilement, un peu (beaucoup…) sonné. Il rouvrit les yeux et lança des regards effrayés et remplis d'incompréhension et de douleur à ses amis.

\- Tu veux partir? Tout abandonner pour aller t'infiltrer dans l'autre camp? Nan, mais t'es con ou quoi ?

\- Sirius calme toi, ordonna James

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas réagir ! tonna Sirius.

\- Moi non plus je n'imaginais pas mon deuxième meilleur ami comme un lâche, mais que veux-tu… tout le monde peut se tromper… dit l'animagus Cerf d'un ton froid.

Remus se sentait perdu, désemparé. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Il était persuadé que ses meilleurs amis le soutiendraient et comprendraient son point de vue, mais au lieu de ça ils le rejetaient… Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. Il retomba au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- James se baissa à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Lunard…

Sirius soupira, s'approcha et tendit la main, Remus la prit et se releva en reniflant.

\- Aller mon vieux, ça va aller…

Tous les trois quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine. Sirius ouvrit un placard pour sortir une bouteille de whisky pur feu, James fit apparaitre 3 verres. Après avoir versé une bonne rasade de whisky dans chacun d'entre eux, Sirius en tendit un à Remus, un à James et prit le dernier. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorèrent les bêtises de leur jeunesse, préparèrent la prochaine pleine lune, qui se passerait d'ailleurs sans Peter, parti en mission. Au bout d'un moment, la bouteille ayant bien descendu (elle avait perdu les trois quarts de son contenu) les défenses tombèrent.

\- Alors mon Lunard, est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ouais raconte à Tonton Cornedrue et tonton Patmol tes soucis mon pote !

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, sa volonté de garder les raisons de sa fuite pour lui s'effritèrent et il se mit à parler. Il déballa tout ce que son cœur saignait, tout son dilemme. Et au moment où il finissait son récit, et qu'il reposait son verre, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait à nouveau et que la bouteille de whisky était vide.

Il n'osait plus regarder ses amis en face, qu'allaient-ils penser de lui maintenant…

Sirius tournait en rond, il était encore énervé, c'était visible.

\- Sirius… tenta le loup-garou.

\- Hum… Bon moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit messieurs!

\- Bonne nuit Patmol dirent les deux autres hommes.

Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher aussi.

Le lendemain James et Remus se retrouvèrent seuls au petit déjeuner.

Le brun décida qu'il était temps de crever vraiment l'abcès, d'autant que Remus n'avait pas l'air décidé à être bavard. Aussi attaqua-t-il franco.

\- Tu sais qu'on t'en veut pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui je sais… C'est moi qui m'en veux…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette foutue caboche ! hein ? fit James en imitant la voix de Sirius dans ses « grandes pompes »

\- Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

\- Je… J'ai peur James… dit Remus en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Hey, y a pas de raison, écoutes, c'est ça la paternité: flippant à souhait, mais tellement génial !

\- Hum…

\- Hey ! tu crois que j'ai pas eu envie de m'enfuir moi quand Lily m'a broyé la main à l'accouchement en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux? Crois-moi mon vieux, ce sera pas la dernière fois que tu voudras disparaître...

Remus se remit à rire de plus belle entrainant Potter avec lui.

A ce moment-là Sirius entra dans la cuisine, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur…

Ce fut le cas toute la journée… Si bien qu'en début de soirée Remus s'énerva.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer oui !

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de tourner en rond et de râler. Et par pitié arrête de bouder !

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Ah si tu boudes. Reprit James en souriant, bon aller dis-nous pourquoi tu boudes.

\- Pff tu te rends compte de la chance que t'as? Une femme qui t'aimes et puis tu vas avoir un bébé alors que t'as jamais voulu d'enfant Moony… C'est pas juste… maugréa t'il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Mais Moonyyyyyyy moi aussi je veux des enfaaaaants !

\- Non, mais n'importe quoi s'exclama Remus en piquant un fard monumental.

Ce que Sirius et James n'avaient pas vu c'est que Harry était entré dans la pièce accompagné de sa mère. Il leur demanda ce qui se passait. Il vit Remus rougir encore plus, James et Sirius arborer un sourire malicieux et sa mère secouer la tête de dépit en demandant comment les 3 hommes avaient encore fait pour aborder les sujets délicats et se mettre dans cet état-là.

\- Je veux une explication ! taquina Harry ! allez quoi ! Aie ! hey !

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui venait d'apparaitre et de lui donner un magnifique coup de coude pour qu'il se taise. Elle lui fit les gros yeux alors que Ron commençait à avoir du mal à contenir son fou rire. Il était entré derrière elle et avait vu le coup qu'elle lui avait mis.

\- Ho ça va ! s'exclama Harry !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Oh oh ! c'est pas bon ça ! Marmonna Ron.

Molly et Arthur s'étaient précipités en entendant le remue-ménage. Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs avaient repris leur discussion… et les ados la suivaient avec intérêt…

En entendant les sujets abordés, Molly entra dans une colère noire dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Non, mais vous allez vous taire ! vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots ! Il y a des enfants aux oreilles chastes ici! s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix mielleuse : Harry chéri, Hermione, et toi aussi Ron, vous ne voudriez pas aller dans le jardin un moment, il faut que je parle en privé à ces énergumènes ! Elle lança un regard noir aux Maraudeurs.

Une fois les enfants disparus, elle s'approcha dangereusement de James et de Sirius en les pointant de sa spatule en bois.

\- Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ! parler de sexe et de bébé devant des enfants ! non, mais franchement ! Et vous disputer pour ça en plus ! mais vous avez quel âge ? 15 ans ?

Les deux bruns arborèrent un sourire parfaitement innocent tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel alors que Remus ajoutait que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Arthur argua qu'il avait du travail dans le garage et en profita pour s'éclipser avant que sa femme ne l'oblige à intervenir en le prenant à témoin comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Dans le jardin, le trio d'or, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, avait été rejoint par les jumeaux et leurs célèbres oreilles à rallonges. Tout le monde riait à la façon dont Molly avait réprimandé les adultes les plus turbulents de l'ordre.

Hermione soupira, et marmonna en même temps que les deux femmes dans le salon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins !

Fin

* * *

 _Hum... voilà... Mon imagination est fertile hein?_

 _Vous voulez bien me donner votre avis? oui? alors cliquez sur le bouton en dessous et je vous répondrai :) Et si vous voulez pas et ben... Merci d'avoir lu! :)_


	2. La colère de Harry

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous? Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Sirius et Pétunia", toujours pas de panique c'est toujours à l'étude..._

 _En attendant, cette fois encore, je vais faire travailler votre imagination... Voici une petite idée des réactions des maraudeurs si..._

 _Un petit délire avec Yunea. Suite à la publication d'un chapitre de sa fiction « le loup et l'étoile ». On a discuté des différences entre les films et les livres et des scènes pas forcément super bien retranscrites. Puis sur les moments qu'on a appréciés._

 _De fil en aiguille, on a parlé du moment où Remus rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils sont Square Grimmaurd à la chasse aux horcruxes dans le tome 7 parce qu'il veut fuir Tonks à cause de sa grossesse et que Harry le traite de lâche et l'enguirlande._

 _On a fini par se demander comment auraient réagi Sirius, James et Lily face à la colère de Harry._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Voilà... Sur ce bonne lecture et enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

 _NDA : les paroles en italiques sont tirés du Tome 7, Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort._

Pour info : Les maraudeurs sont tous vivants, Lily aussi.

Le trio d'or n'est pas seul et tout l'ordre est toujours Square Grimmaurd.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Lupin vient de demander à Harry, Ron et Hermione de les accompagner pour retrouver les horcruxes.

 _Harry reprit_

\- _Soyons… soyons clairs, dit-il._ tu _veux laisser Tonks chez ses parents et venir avec nous ?_

\- _Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité là-bas, ils s'occuperont d'elle, répondit Lupin._

 _Il avait un ton péremptoire, proche de l'indifférence._

\- _Harry, je suis sûr_ que tes parents sont d'accord _pour que je reste auprès de toi._

 _Eh bien, moi, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, répliqua Harry avec lenteur. Je pense que mon père_ voudra savoir _pourquoi_ tu _ne veux pas rester auprès de_ ton _enfant._

 _Le visage de Lupin perdit toute couleur. On aurait dit que la température de la cuisine venait de tomber de dix degrés. Ron regarda autour de la pièce comme s'il s'était promis d'en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire tandis que les yeux d'Hermione se posaient alternativement sur Lupin et sur Harry._

\- _Tu ne comprends pas, dit enfin Lupin._

\- _Alors, expliques-moi, rétorqua Harry._

 _Lupin déglutit._

\- _J'ai… j'ai fait une grave erreur en épousant Tonks. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et je l'ai souvent regretté depuis._

\- _Je vois, dit Harry._ Tu vas donc _l'abandonner avec son enfant et_ t'enfuir _avec nous ?_

 _Lupin se leva d'un bond. Sa chaise tomba en arrière et il lança un regard si féroce à Harry que, pour la première fois, celui-ci vit l'ombre du loup sur son visage d'homme._

\- _Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai fait à ma femme et à mon enfant à naître ? Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Tonks, j'ai fait d'elle une réprouvée !_

 _Lupin donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qu'il avait renversée._

\- C'est une honte lança Harry.

 _Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait sa rage, mais elle l'avait poussé, lui aussi, à se lever d'un bond._

 _Lupin eut la même expression que si Harry l'avait frappé._

\- _Je n'aurais jamais cru cela, reprit Harry. L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre les Détraqueurs… un lâche._

\- Harry !

Lily venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle regardait on fils avec colère et sa réprobation transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Quoi ? j'ai raison non ? reprit l'adolescent.

\- Tu changes de ton jeune homme ! et tout de suite !

Ça c'était la voix de James et elle venait de claquer comme un fouet aux oreilles de Harry, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure c'était sûr. Il vit du coin de l'œil Rémus lancer un regard d'excuse à son père avant de sortir de la pièce. Le jeune homme reporta son attention l'homme en face de lui.

\- Harry qu'est ce qui te prend ? lança Lily furieuse le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Rien, grommela le jeune homme, absolument rien…

\- Ho ! tonna James, tu ne parles pas à ta mère comme ça ! Il entendit Harry marmonner un « ben voyons » qui décupla sa colère.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria-t-il, monte dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas te voir avant le diner, c'est clair ?

\- Oui papa…

Et alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il surprit la voix de son père qui s'adressait à ses deux meilleurs amis en leur disant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tenter de monter le voir pour le moment. Dépité il gagna sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit les yeux rivés au plafond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes on toqua et Sirius passa la tête par la porte.

\- Ça va champion ?

\- Hum…

L'homme s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'assoir près de son filleul.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de parler à Lunard de cette façon ? demanda t'il calmement.

\- Il veut abandonner son gamin Sirius ! Je suis désolé mais ça ne se fait pas ! on n'abandonne pas ses enfants !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi champion… mais tu ne connais pas forcément tous les tenants et les aboutissants…

\- De quoi ? parce qu'il est un loup-garou ?

\- Harry… Tu sais bien que ça n'a jamais été facile pour Lunard. A Poudlard, nous étions les seuls à savoir, parce que si il parlait de ça, il se retrouvait mis au rencard…

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en se blottissant dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Maintenant je voudrais que tu fasses des excuses à Lunard. Et à tes parents aussi. Ils ne t'on pas élevé comme ça.

\- D'accord.

\- Allez viens, on redescend.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et prirent le chemin du rez de chaussée.

En arrivant en bas, Harry se mis en quête de son père et s'excusa. Il ne revit Remus que plusieurs mois plus tard. Celui-ci revint de mission un peu chamboulé.

Le loup-garou était dans la cuisine, Harry s'avança timidement.

\- Approche Harry.

\- Tonton…

Remus ne répondit pas mais plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

\- Je suis désolé tonton… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit… je te demande pardon…

\- J'accepte tes excuses Harry. Mais je veux que tu comprennes bien mon raisonnement et mon attitude. Etre un loup-garou n'est pas bien vu dans notre société aujourd'hui, tu le sais non ?

\- Oui…

\- Tous mes proches sont impliqués… parce tout le monde fait l'amalgame. Alors ne parlons pas de me femme ou de mes enfants… Tu vois Harry, je ne veux pas que mon enfant me déteste.

\- Ça ne se peut pas !

\- Si, bien sûr que ça se peut, je ne veux que mon enfant subisse ce qu'a vécu Sirius avec ses parents… Je l'ai trop vu souffrir… Je refuse d'imposer ça a ce petit être innocent…

\- Vous l'aimez déjà hein ? sourit Harry

\- Pauvre de moi… répondit en pouffant le loup-garou.

Tu sais, finalement, tu avais raison, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je dois me battre pour lui offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux et, il a besoin de ses deux parents pour affronter la vie !

Reprit-il ragaillardit, d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Dora et moi en avons beaucoup parlé et nous aimerions… enfin nous voudrions… nous voudrions te demander d'être le parrain de notre enfant, enfin si tu es d'accord bien entendu...

\- Moi ? que je ? moi ? vraiment ?

A ce moment-là Lily James, Sirius, Ron, Fred, Charlie entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry se précipita vers son parrain.

\- Sirius ! Je vais le parrain du fils de Tonton !

\- Ha oui ? c'est vrai ?

\- Ouais ! tu m'aideras hein ?

\- Bah évidemment, hey ! c'est qui le meilleur parrain du monde hein ?!

\- C'est Tonton Patmol ! yeah ! scanda l'ado en tapant dans la main de Sirius et que les autres adultes soupirai de désespoir.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? demanda Lily à voix basse à Remus.

\- Dès fois je me demande ou j'ai la tête…

\- Ouais, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge mon pauvre Lunard… renchérit James avant de se mettre à rire.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Petite précision, je n'ai pas de béta sur ce texte alors vos reviews sont plus que bienvenue pour me dire ce qu'il faut que je modifie, améliore ou corrige..._

 _Comme d'hab, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles_


End file.
